Zackary Leingod
:"Courage is not the absence of fear, but the will to face the frightening." :-'' Zackary Leingod'' Personality & Appearance Zackary Schmitz Leingod is a young human man, native to Azeroth, driven by his own dreams and aspirations of one day becoming a true hero. With unwavering passion and resolve, Schmitz upholds what is right, without compromise, bearing angelic armor of anomalous origin and craftsmanship. As a Paladin of the Light, he strives to uphold good wholesome values, doing his best to live out a selfless existence, protecting the innocent and putting his own needs aside, usually. Strangly enough Zackary wears the tabard of the Silver Hand, yet he was never known to have been a member of its Order. Nevertheless, he dons the Silver Hand emblem with honor and pride, performing as best he can to live up to the Orders legacy. Shmitz sets himself apart from the traditional paladins, exchanging the iconic Warhammer for an immense Zweihander blade. It reaches seven to eight feet in length, the fuller of the blade extensive, shaped in the image of a lions head. He is an impressive swordsmen, creating his own unique style from which he learned, utilizing the length of the blade as well as its sheer force to overwhelm his opponents into submission. The weapon seems to mean a great deal to Zackary, wielding the blade at all times, conveying it with responsibility and care throughout his adventures across the world of Azeroth and beyond. Zack often struggles with his own faith, his capacity to utilize the divine powers of the Holy Light during his travels often misplaced. Though Leingod upholds the virtues and teachings of the Light, his faith is not placed in it alone, but in himself -specifically-. This has become quite controversial and foreign to other light wielders, as Zackary is hardly religious, avoiding the Cathedral of Holy Light all together, as well as other bastions and sanctuaries, such as simple churches or blessed locations. Though many question his true motives, Leingod is a good man, fulfilling his duty in his own way. Like most humans, Zackary displays an immense capacity for overpowering passion, these degrees of emotion seemingly unapproachable. Coupled with his passion was a burning desire, an ambition. He did not just wish to survive, but to improve, and to win, no matter what the event or obstacle. This makes him very dangerous, and not to be underestimated. Zackary has been shown to be an exceptional leader for his age, his aptitude to adapt to his enviroment as well as discern an enemies strengths and weaknesses on the field of battle valued among his comrades. He inspires and bolsters his allies exceptionally well, maintaining the respect and compliances of those he leads, standing as a paragon of ascendancy and supremacy. Zackary appears to be a man in his early twenties, standing 6'2 in height. His weight is debatable, but likely 200 pounds or slightly more. He has long blonde hair that he keeps up in a pony tail, well kept and maintained. His eyes are sky blue in hue, with thick brows furrowing above. History "Lordaeron, the Third War." Clothed in little more than a dirty, tattered shirt, torn trousers and equip with a rusted mining pick, the young boy made way with only a worn burlap sack slung over his shoulder. After all, few were lucky enough to ever experience the materialistic riches that life had to offer. A simple life is what he led, and a peasants work was what he endured. This was the life awarded to one Zackary Schmitz Leingod. Obedient and hard-working, Zack often did his best to provide for and deliver to the Alliance military in much the same manner that his fellow, lowly countrymen did. However, there was a notable difference in his common demeanor — one that stood out against his peers. The boy was often known for his optimistic nature, friendly smirk, and boyish charm, whereas his companions did not often share in his same enthusiasm. In truth, Zack wanted nothing more than to help in any way the he could, even while facing the cold, hard fact that he would forever be restricted by his lowly lineage — forced to share in the lives of the working class — forced to remain a peasant. Despite what one might have thought, Zack was not at all bothered by the cards Lady Luck had dealt him. He often made out by choosing to express a positive attitude, knowing full well that his job was important to the cause. Even among his peers, Zack often suffered abuse. It was not uncommon for the boy to endure various forms of bullying, harassment, humiliation, and even occasional physical harm inflicted by the other working peasants as they continued about their daily chores and tasks — taking any chance they could to hold power over someone else in regards to social class and status. Truly, Zackary existed as a black sheep among his peers. In the face of such darkness, the boy still persisted, pushing himself to excel even in his lowly field. Hoping, dreaming, that one day his achieved success might help him to fit in, despite those who looked down upon him. Dedicated and loyal, Zack continued to proudly build, repair, mine, and chop away at the forests of Lordaeron as were his orders. Sir Hector Thatcher, an exalted Knight of the Silver Hand, began to take an unique curiosity in the boy, one that would eventually yield into a divine interest. The man found himself awe-struck by the compassion and kindness that was witnessed by the child. So much so, that after a few passing months, Sir Hector saw to it that Zack be dispatched to his camps — thus, leaving behind his life of peasantry, but still not yet escaping his lineage. The Knight saw to it as a personal task in watching over the boy, encouraging his behavior so that he may continue to grow into the man that he would one day be — a good, loyal man, with moral ethics. As time passed Hector took it upon himself to train Zackary in secret, instructing him in the ways of the sword as well as the Holy Light, the boys aptitude and desire to learn encouraging, making Hector all the more determined to train the young lad. A peasant boy turned knight. In only a few short years, Zackary had acquired astonishing capability with the use of a sword, as well as his capacity to summon forth the divine powers of the Light to strengthen his body and mind, further impressing his new found mentor. Zack chose the path of retribution, his passion and ambitions seemingly unapproachable, his dedication to excel transcending his training toward new heights — adapting to be better with each day. The boy and Hector went on countless adventures before his mentors untimely demise, but Zackary never forgot Hector’s example, the man who changed his life forever. "This is the story of a mans aspirations, his dreams of becoming a hero.”